winxopediafandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Колыбельная
Колыбельная (англ. «This Big World», прям. «Такой большой мир») — песня из сборника «Винкс на концерте», также звучала в 4 сезоне. Текст |-|Версия 4 сезона= Если печали нахлынули вдруг, Держись, ты говоришь, Я знаю, ты мой друг, Ты не сдавайся! И ты всё сможешь, И счастью вновь, Ты будешь рад, и каждый день Волшебным станет! И сердце песню Не пропоёт, И я пойму, что мир меня Всегда спасёт! Я на жизнь смотрю, как ты, Ты научил меня всему, И вот сегодня я пою, Как в раю. Я благодарна, что ты есть у меня, Я стала лишь сильней. Иду к мечте своей, И я не сдамся! И всё смогу я! И счастью вновь, Я буду рада, и каждый день Волшебным станет! И сердце песню Не пропоёт, И я пойму, что мир меня Всегда спасёт! |-|Версия сборника «Винкс на концерте»= Милый друг… Есть одна волшебная страна, Ты лишь глаза закрой, и встретишь там меня. Как птиц в небесной синеве, Приносит ветер нас к мечте, Но знаю, точно знаю я – Ты мир создал лишь для меня. Так тяжело жить без веры в душе. Любовь твоя сильна, И я любви верна! Так не сдавайся! Беда пройдёт! Покой дарует, и боль уйдёт… День будет светел, спокойной ночи! Сладко спи, качаясь на руках любви… моей любви… Нашла я путь – жизнь для любви. Ты научил, ведь, правда – ты? Услышь простую песнь мою, её тебе пою. Благодарю я тебя за любовь. И я отправлюсь за мечтой, В надежде встретиться с тобой! Так не сдавайся! Беда пройдёт! Покой дарует, и боль уйдёт… День будет светел, спокойной ночи! Сладко спи, качаясь на руках любви… моей любви… |-|English= There's a place where I can go every time I close my eyes It's the place where you and I can meet again Just like birds in the sky, simply carried by the wind Are your fingers on the keys you're playin' for me? When things get tough and it's hard to believe I hear you say be strong, I know you're halfway there So don't give up now, everything's alright For the best things are yet to come And everyday is full of magic I hear my heart sing a lullaby And I feel safe in the arms of this big world. The way I look my loveful life, guess I've got it all from you And can hear me sing my song from paradise? I am so grateful I had you in my life I know I can be strong I'm followin' my dreams So I won't give up now everything's alright For the best things are yet to come And everyday is full of magic I hear my heart sing a lullaby And I feel safe in the arms of this big world |-|Italian= Prima strofa: Se chiudo gli occhi sei qui Proprio qui vicino a me Ho bisogno di parlare un pò con te Dici " ora sono qui Smetti di pensare " Poi ti siedi e suoni un pò per me Ponte: Dimmi che un giorno io ce la farò Sai non è facile Ritornello: Restare sempre in piedi e andare avanti Senza voltarsi Davanti a me Vedo i miei sogni e a volte sembrano lontani Ma ho ali grandi E volerò All'orizzonte vedo già il mio domani Seconda strofa: Tu sei parte di me A volte ti assomiglio un pò La tua musica è la mia Suono per te Ponte: Il tuo ricordo indelebile sarà La dolce melodia Che mi accompagnerà Ritornello: E andrò sempre avanti Senza voltarmi Davanti a me Tutti quei sogni e a volte sembrano lontani Ma ho ali grandi E mi vedrai Volare in alto perchè ora è già Domani Видео thumb|left|335 px|В исп. Екатерины Семёновой Категория:Песни Категория:Винкс на концерте Категория:4 сезон